A Magician's Charm
by Nata-Arci
Summary: After Yuugi tells the Dark Magician his love issues, he realizes that his problem isn't as bad compared to his trusted creature's. RDMxDM. Don't know who RDM is? Come on and find out! YAOI. Puzzleshipping as a side pairing  DISCONTINUED .
1. Chapter 1

Hello, beloved readers. Thank you for stepping into my first YuGiOh fanfic. I genuinely hope you learn to love the pairing you're about to see. The moment I saw the two magicians in the same screen shot, I thought to myself, those two are SO perfect for a slash fic; they are meant to be exploited.

The idea for this fic arose from YuGiOh's 60th episode, where Arkana's Red Dark Magicians were introduced. Ever since then I have been hooked to the idea of the mages being together. It's only now that I have gathered up the courage to write my own story about them. Puzzleshipping is, however, an important side pairing in this fic.

Well, it's time to start. As you know, this is my first attempt at YuGiOh, so I would greatly appreciate if you R&R. Even if it's only a short review, I need to know that I'm not messing up.

Thank you, and let's begin.

DEAR READERS, THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION SINCE MY DYSLEXIA GOT THE WORST OF ME WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS STORY. I AM CORRECTING, EDITING AND FIXING ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE I CAN FIND. PLEASE HELP ME BY POINTING OUT ANYTHING I MAY HAVE MISSED. THANK YOU.

**~0~0~0~0~0~ Yugi's POV ~0~0~0~0~0~**

I lay back on my bed as I mindlessly stare up the nightly sky through the window, trying to find a way of relieving my frustrations. I thought 'what am I going to do about these feelings? What CAN I do to make them disappear?' I mean, I am in love with Yami, my other have, who is apparently clueless despite inhabiting my mind. He steals my every thought, every breath. It is increasingly difficult to hide my discomfort when I'm around him, to keep him from finding out. This love is driving me insane, and there is nothing I can do about it.

To make it worst, I don't even have anyone I can share my frustrations with. I was blessed with friends who are not homophobic, and even though they accept me as I am, they are, indeed, not gay. I doubt they could understand what is like to be in love with another guy who happens to share your body and mind. The only (coincidentally) gay people who could understand me, Ryou and Malik, are celebrating their first anniversary with their own counterparts by travelling to remote locations of the planet. Yahoo for them, though it sucks for me.

Seto Kaiba, who is also gay and recently acquired his own Yami (Seth) after accidentally touching the Millennium Rod, is also in love. Not that I would tell my love troubles to him anyway. My gosh, even Seth has a lover now. Who it is has not yet been revealed yet, though, for 'security' reasons.

Can you tell I'm depressed? I need a distraction. I scan my room, which needs some heavy re-decoration, for something to do. I see my laptop at the desk, and my homework scattered around it. I know I should be doing it, but I can't focus. Not right now.

My eyes keep travelling through my stuff, and dramatically stop at my deck, which lies neatly by the window.

My legs automatically move, as if they had a mind of their own, and led me to the cards. I grab them, go back to the bed, and start scanning through my deck. I see magic cards, trap cards, Kuriboh (aw), and finally, my most trusted creature, my Dark Magician.

Suddenly, an idea germinates in my head, and I feel the need to test it out. I walk to my closet, bend down to reach the bottom, and pull out my duel disk. It always feels good to have it in my hands. I put my arm inside, clip it tight, and turn it on. I then place my dark magician in the far-right spot, in attack mode. A hologram appears, showing the stoic face of my mage, and seconds later, his almost-unnoticeable expression of surprise. I suppose he didn't expect to be summoned outside of a duel. He moved ever-so-slightly, and looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for an explanation.

My magician's questioning look made me laugh. I suppose I'm used to his emotionless expression, and to see some emotion in those crystalline blue eyes shocked me a bit. I try to explain to him the reason of his summoning as my laughter ceases. "I know this isn't a duel, Dark Magician, but I desperately need someone to talk to"

My mage's eyes widened slightly; I can tell that he is worried. "Don't worry, it's nothing big," I lie. He looks at me incredulously, though he stays quiet. I suppose he's signaling me to continue. I sigh before starting. "You see, Dark Magician, I am so deeply in love with Yami that I feel it's crushing me inside," I begun. I look down to the floor, and continued. "But I'm afraid to confess my feeling to him, I can't afford to live in chaos with someone who lives inside my mind" I explained.

As usual, my mage's eyes reveal no thought, though his monotone response was definitely heart-warming. "You do not need to worry, Master, I am positive that your feelings are returned." I smile at this, not truly believing him, but appreciating the fact that he was trying to cheer me up.

At least that's what I thought until I saw him breathe in so deeply that I thought he would explore. After exhaling as slowly as physically possible, he shared, with melancholy in his voice, some feelings of his own. "Master, I, on the other hand, have no chance of finding love." He sighed once again.

I thought he meant that duel monsters could not fall in love, but his next statement completely blew me away. "The man I love is far away, and even if he was close by, I have no clue if my feelings are returned." What? OMG Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I don't understand. Does he mean that Duel Monsters have feelings too? They can fall in love?

Apparently he can read my thoughts, because he immediately clarified. "Yes, young master, us creatures can fall in love as well. We do have a soul, after all." My eyes widened at realization. It's true, they have a soul, but I never thought they could _love_.

My thoughts were interrupted by a faint, genuine laugh. "If only you could see, young master, that elf guardian and Jack" Is he referring to my Celtic Guardian and Jack's Knight? Wow, big shock here.

My mage smiled. He later continued. "Yes, master, as hard as it is t believe, those two _live_ for each other." Aww. I live for Yami. Could he ever love me back?

Suddenly, a question arose from my never ending curiosity. "Dark Magician, does that mean that you can communicate with the other Duel Monsters in my deck?" I never thought something like that was possible. Although I love and respect my monsters, I didn't think they had a life that went beyond dueling. Then out of the blue, the Dark Magician reveals all these details I did not know.

"Well, Master," he thought for a few seconds, and then continued, "we can see each other, but we cannot communicate verbally." Yeah, that's what I thought. "This detail, though, gave me hope. After all, those two lovers fell for each other without exchanging a single word."

I resist the urge to 'awww' out loud, though I did it in my head. The Dark Magician explained a little further. He said that all the monsters in each player's deck live in a different dimension (at least that's what I told myself in order to understand). They can see each other, and could have physical contact if the cards are beside, above or below each other. He also mentioned that all monsters could hear sounds (unless the inability to do so was a specific quality of the monster), buy they could not speak, as if a foreign force kept them from opening their mouths. My trusted mage laughed loudly as he said that being close to any dragon was the most disturbing, since they mostly remained dormant while off the field. I laughed too when he said that some of them snored.

Oh, my Dark Magician totally made my day. If he keeps being this way, I'll keep him as my personal psychiatrist. That last thought reminded me why I summoned him in the first place, which in turn made me recall the previous bits of our conversation. I remember something about "the man I love." I internally debate whether to bring up the topic. I decide I shouldn't, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Dark Magician, who is that man you love?" He immediately stops laughing, and his trademark stoic look return to its place. I now regret ever asking. "You don't have to answer me, Dark Magician, if you don't want to."

I could see he was having an internal struggle. It could be my imagination playing tricks on me, but I could swear on grandpa's life that I saw his eyes tear up. "Well, Master, the one I love is none other than… Arkana's Dark Magician."

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

OMG I can't believe I'm done. Yay for me.

I have to confess that I know nothing what-so-ever about Duel Monsters' lives when they are not dueling. I didn't read the manga, and sure as hell didn't watch the whole anime. I started watching YuGiOh on YouTube (in English, no less) until the end of the Battle City tournament, until I discovered that 4Kids had censored half the stuff in YuGiOh and that the whole idea of the 'Shadow Realm' was crap they made up. I felt like I wasted the whole time. I was going to watch the Japanese subs from the very beginning, until I decided that the 200+ episodes were truly not worth it.

I hope you enjoyed the prologue and share my Red Magician x Dark Magician fantasy. I honestly think they are meant for each other.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone that read the fic. I eternally appreciate any comments or constructive criticism. Even short reviews are welcomed.

I'd like to know if you have questions about the Duel Monsters' 'other dimension' (as Yuugi understood). I don't know if I explained myself well enough, so again, any questions or comments will be answered.

I do apologize if the Dark Magician seems a bit OOC. He never really says or does anything (besides be in duels and stare blankly during them), so I gave myself the freedom to characterize him as I please.

Thank you for reading, and let's begin.

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

After a short wave of awkwardness, I broke the silence by asking the dumbest question, shock still evident in my voice. "Arkana's Dark Magician?" My Magician nodded awkwardly. 'Hmm, does he mean the magician I decided not to claim even though I won him fairly in a duel?' I briefly glanced at him as I thought, only to notice that my mage is not looking at me directly in the eyes. In fact, he's looking to the opposite direction. I internally chuckle when I realize how embarrassed he must be right now.

I was expecting him to be in love with someone from my deck, like the Silent Magician (he's really good-looking is his higher levels after all), or my Dark Paladin or the Sorcerer of Dark Magic or just about any other spell-caster in my deck. I was even expecting him to go for non-magicians like my Silent Swordsman (who is also extremely handsome in his higher levels). When he mentioned Arkana, I was completely caught off guard.

I can very clearly recall the tanned skin, white hair and red armour of the magician. Not to mention that glare full of hate that he was always sending in my direction.

After Arkana's defeat, the poor guy so devastated because he could not be with his wife that I decided to not strip him of the essence of his spell-caster deck, his Dark Magician. Actually, I could probably have claimed all three of his Dark Magicians since they all count as his rarest monster. I can't believe I passed such opportunity. I suppose the only thing I was thinking about at the moment was getting out of that place.

In a quiet voice, almost a whisper, I hear my mage say, "…Master?" I did then realize that I had stayed quiet for so long that my magician looked increasingly uncomfortable with each passing moment. He lowers his gaze towards the floor, again, and asks, "Is it wrong that I love him, Master?"

**What? **He thought I disapproved of his crush? Silly guy! "Of course not, I think it's cute actually; you guys match." My purple friend smiled genuinely. I'm very surprised to see him act so out of character. I'm so used to seeing his emotionless expression. I suppose that's what love does to people.

Then I wondered, "Dark Magician, how did you fall in love? I mean, you guys didn't interact that much."

"Oh, Master, I didn't like him at first, not at all" My mage confessed, and started to describe his first impression of his counterpart. "He was cocky and arrogant and hateful, and he disrespected you, Master" He did a brushing-off motion with his hand, as if he was dismissing his now love-interest as someone unworthy of respect. My magician then ended by saying, "he was highly unlikable indeed."

Okay? He still sounds like a jerk to me!

My magician must have sensed what I was thinking, so he explained. "After Arkana used ectoplasmer on the Doll of Demise, I strongly believe he realized that his master did not respect him at all; I think he then understood how important and special Master-Servant relationships can be."

I suppose everyone does deserve a second chance. What's most important is that the rude and hateful-looking dark magician learned a lesson of his own (right?), and that my favourite creature loves him. Now, there is nothing I can do about that!

"If the Master remembers, his brother, who was summoned after he was sent to the graveyard, held that same look of hate in him. He had not yet realized who his master really was." Dark Magician is right. He didn't realize what kind of a person was Arkana. It's not entirely his fault that he's a jerk.

At least not all of it.

My mage gazed out the skylight, thinking deeply. Then, in a calm-but-sad voice, he claimed, "that's what I love about him, that change of heart that occurred within him." Then, with a breaking voice, he stated, "and I'll never be with him, Master." His eyes watered. He tried to fight back the tears, but as with any person, however, he could hold them in for long.

"Master, at least you have a big chance forming a loving relationship with the one you love," he said, thin tears still flowing, "but me? I can't be with him. I can't even see him, I have no hope to hold on to."

I don't to like to see my creature like this, but how can I help him? It's not like I know where Arkana lives, and even if I did, I can't go to him and say, "hey Arkana, you know those three magicians I didn't claim when I defeated you… yes?… well, I want them now." I can't do that. Not after so long,

For now, the only thing I could say is, "don't worry, Dark Magician, we'll find a way to find Arkana" Trying to be reassuring, I said enthusiastically, "and we'll definitely get him back!"

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

There it is, chapter two. In the next chapter, the real deal will begin. Let see I can sort this one out.

One thing I want to clarify is that, for this fanfic's sake (and my own), all Yamis (Yuugi's, Ryou's and Seto's) still live within the Millennium Items, though they can materialize and can have their own body for an X amount of time (let's say 6-8 hours at a time). Please do remember that Seth is now Seto's yami (because I felt like making him so). I don't consider Marik to be a Yami (more like an evil twin), but for writing purposes, he is also spirit-like and can only materialize for short period of time as well.

If you'd like to see a specific side-pairing, just write it in a review and I'll see if I can fit it in within the context of the story.

Please do R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**YuGiOh – A Magician's Charm (Ch. 3) **

Hello readers! I apologize for taking so long to update, but I yesterday started my senior year of High School. I'm quite nervous this year because I chose to take a Philosophy class (which is known for being really tough), and I don't like the teacher very much. I like the topics, but with a teacher like the one I have, any class can become hell.

Yesterday, however, I saw a good omen. Since I have a spare period (study hall), I went to the school library to read some books. I went to the manga section, and guess what I found? FAKE. In my VERY CATHOLIC SCHOOL, I found a YAOI manga. OMG. I decided to take this as a sign to enjoy my final year of school, regardless of not having too many companions or not liking my teachers. That's my new goal.

On another subject matter, I'd like to thank everyone that read my fic, and a very special thanks to those three people that have reviewed. At least through the stats I can tell people is reading. I'm a bit disappointed though, because I got only three reviews out of almost 100 visitors (come on people, I'm asking for a sentence here), but that's ok, those three reviews are just enough to make want to continue. Thank you!

Please note: I have not decided yet at what point, within the world of YuGiOh!, the story is happening. I do not think that's too important, however. Just know that DOMA and Grand Prix have already happened at this point.

**00000000000**

I loud yawn escapes as I wake up the next morning. After getting out of bed, I go open the curtains to let some light in, only to realize that the sun was already up and shining. I immediately turn to check the clock on my wall, which reads 11:26, and truly realized how much I had slept. Good thing today is Saturday, I guess.

Last night, after saying good-bye to a very depressed magician, I could not fall asleep. I kept thinking how I could help my mage, who had protected me in so many duels. At that point, Yami entered my room, completely exhausted after going to a party with the gang. He didn't want to go in the first place, but he just could not say no to them.

Yami was so tired that he could barely say hi before vanishing to his soul room. Good thing, because I honestly, I did not feel like explaining everything to him at the ungodly hour of three in the morning.

All I can think of right now is how to help my mage. I managed to come up with an idea, but it required the help of someone with deep pockets. Of course, I immediately thought of Kaiba and Pegasus, who, in my ignorant opinion, can benefit from the proposal I'm going to make.

I decide to contact Pegasus first, because in worst-case scenario, he'll laugh and respectfully say no. Kaiba, on the other hand…

I turn on my computer and wait for it to load up. Coincidentally, the laptop had been a birthday present from Pegasus. It was Duel Monsters themed, of course. The first time I turned it on, a Marshmallow monster gave me all the set-up instructions. Later I discovered that the pointer was miniature form of the Dark Magician's staff. The external mouse is Kuriboh-like appearance, with each front paw being the left and right bottom. I loved it. I simply did.

Now that my computer is up and running, I click on the lemon-like Skype button. Grandpa would kill me if I made expensive long-distance calls, so I depend on Skype for out-of-region communication. I have my friends in my contact list, as well as Kaiba, Raphael, Malik, Ryou, and most of the people I have encountered over the years.

I roll my eyes at the username Yami created for me, 'YugiBoy123,' and after about 6 tries, I manage to type 'cuteKuRiBoH526' properly in the password field. Yami couldn't pick a longer password, now could he?

I click on Pegasus' name, and realize that he's online. I bet he won't answer, but it's worth a try. He's an ultra busy person after all, so I don't expect any answer. I move the pointer to the green bottom, and press 'Call'.

Brrrrrring, Brrrrrrring, brrrrrrring, brrrr- "Is that you, Yugi Boy!"

WOW that caught me by surprise. A webcam screen loads up, and in seconds I see his face. He had a wine bottle on one hand, and a cup on the other. I suppose that explains the unnaturally wide smile of his face. Or maybe that's just the way he is.

Yes, I think that's it.

"Hi, Pegasus!" I greeted in a somewhat awkward manner. He is slightly tipsy, but still sober enough to hold a rational conversation. I hope.

"Hellllo, Yugi Boy, what a wooonderful surpri_ssss_e!"

I wonder what he is doing. Normal people don't think wine at this time of day. I then realize the time-gap between Japan and the United States. Is he in a party, then? "Hello Pegasus, are you in the middle of a celebration? I don't want to interrupt!"

In his characteristic speech, he answered. "No no no, Yugi Boy, the weather is soooo pleasant today, I felt some wine would make it perfect!" he turns his head to the side, "right, croquet?" I hear a faint 'right, sir' in the background. "But don't tell me you called to say hi, Yugi Boy? Or did you?"

Yes! This is the perfect opportunity to introduce my predicament. "Well, you're right, Pegasus; I actually do need your help." I started. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to organize another Duel Monsters Tournament; it's very important to me."

"Why is that, Yugi Boy? You are already the King of Games, and you don't need tournaments to prove it."

Okay, I'll try to explain the situation to a half-drunk person in the most reasonable way. I hope I don't sound crazy. At least not too much. "Well, you see Pegasus, I spoke with my Dark Magician using Kaiba's Duel Disk, and he told he was in love with another Dark Magician." That was the summary of the situation, at least. "I don't know where his master lives or how to contact him, so I figured a tournament would be the easiest way to find him."

Pegasus thought deeply for a moment, dramatically putting his hand over his chin, as if he was analyzing the latest discovery about the universe. Later he said, "Another Dark Magician? Must be one of the three Red Magicians that are in circulation, out of the five I created."

What? There is a fifth mage? My eyes widen involuntarily at this point. I can't believe this. I mean_, another magician_?

Mr. I'm-half-sober must have realized what I was thinking, because he explained the situation before I asked. "I created five Dark Magicians, Yugi Boy." He pauses to sip from his cup. Later he continued, "but the fifth one, I believe, is too precious to the in the hands of men, so I didn't release it to the public."

After that, he respectfully declined to organize the tournament. He explained that after being defeated and retiring, his opinion as the creator of Duel Monsters didn't matter as much anymore. Not as much as the King of Games', at least.

He did, however, offered me that very special creature. "When you manage to have all four magicians in your hands, I will give you personally give you the fifth Dark Magician, Yugi Boy."

With that, he said goodbye before I had time to respond.

…

Sigh. Now I have to ask Kaiba. I check to see if he's online. He is, but is status is set to 'Do Not Disturb.' I better not try to call! Kaiba's not like most people who set their status to 'Away' or 'Busy' even though they aren't doing anything. Jounouchi-kun learned that _very_ the hard way.

The tournament will have to wait, I suppose. Or not. I see that Mokuba is online, perhaps I could try him?

Brrrrriiing, brrrr- "Hi Yuugi!" He greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hello Mokuba, how are you?"

He responds with his characteristically cheerful voice. "Oh I'm fine, just doing routine stuff like checking Kaiba Corp. security, supervising quality controls and so on." I admire how he makes it seem so simple, like it's an average job boys his age would do.

"Sounds like you're a busy man, Mokuba."

"No, today has been a relaxing day, everything is running smooth so far." Mokuba looked at me through the webcam. He stared at me questioningly for no apparent reason. Maybe he realized that I want to speak with Kaiba, not him.

"Nii-sama is _busy_ in his office, but he's not in a meeting; it will probably do him some good to speak with human beings for a change." With this, Mokuba exits the room, leaving me to prepare for the consequences of disturbing Kaiba's valuable time.

A few minutes later, as expected, an angry Seto appeared on the screen. A thousand curses on the full-screen webcam option.

"What is it, Yuugi? I don't have much time, nor do I feel like chit-chatting, so do your best to keep it short." Kaiba spat.

He obviously was angrier that usual. I wonder if he had a fight with Amelda. Yeah, that's probably it. Or perhaps Kaiba Corp. lost a lot of money? Or maybe he was in a busin-

"Yuugi, what did I just say!"

Wow, shivers down my spine! I tell Kaiba what I want as quickly as possible to avoid hypertension at this age. "Well, Kaiba, I was wondering if you'd like to organize another tournament." I hope he sees some good in my idea, from a business prespective.

"And why the hell would I want to do that for?"

"'Cuz I asked Pegasus and he refused?"

This seems to make him think. For about four seconds. "No way. Kaiba Corp. is still recovering from Mr. I-want-to-reset-the-planet. The profits from the last tournament were enough to get up back on track, so I'm focusing on Kaibaland, and that the end of it." Uuugghhh! How am I going to find Arkana then? It's not like I have a _satellite tracking system_ that tells me where he is. I want to help my magician, but how?

With a voice that contained subtle curiosity, Kaiba asked, "Why do you want a tournament? Isn't having the title enough already?"

Another one with that same idea? I don't need a tournament to prove myself. "I need to find a duelist, and I figured a tournament would be the perfect excuse to contact him." I explained. "He has a specialized spell-caster deck."

"And you wanted a tournament for that?" Huh? Says the guy made a tournament that cost million of dollars in order to duel me, after being financially crippled by a 10,000-year-old spirit. "Don't be silly Yuugi, that requires money and time that I'm not willing to provide." Duh, like I didn't know that already, "but since I'm a nice guy, I'll find him using our special Kaiba Corp. Satellite tracking system, what the name of the guy?"

Yami's irritability is rubbing off. "Arkana." Wait, Satellite tracking? Isn't that _spying_?

I now can't help but look at my duel disk with distrust.

I hear Kaiba press the mouse buttons about a gazillion times, and furiously press the keys on the keyboard at a terrifying speed. Later, he informed me of the current situation. "Tough luck, Yugi, the guy's in Edinburg, Scotland; I guess you'll have to wait to see him."

I pout involuntarily. Everything is going wrong. I see Kaiba waiting impatiently for me to respond. He looks like he wants to murder someone, regardless of who.

Maybe playing nice will calm him down? "I see that you're more irritable that usual, Kaiba, did something happen with Amelda?" I said in a partially genuine voice. If that makes any sense.

"_NONE OF YOUR __**F-ING**__ BUSINESS"_ Screamed Kaiba at the top of his lungs, as he bangs his fists against the desk. I roll my eyes. Seriously, this guy needs to take a chill pill.

I see Kaiba breathing deeply, trying to calm down. Is it just me or is counting to ten? And he's doing it backwards?

"Come on Kaiba," I said gently, like a kindergarten teacher trying to calm an angry child, "do I have to call Amelda to find out what happened?"

"Uugghhh! Fine I'll tell you, but one word out and you're as good as DEAD!" Kaiba clashed his fists against the table. Again, I see him counting to ten. That's right Kaiba, calm down, no need to yell, okay? Good.

I see Kaiba discreetly bite his lip. "Amelda found out who Seth's lover is by finding them making love in _our_ bed, and guess what? He thought it was me! _ME_! Can you believe such thing!"

Well, now I have sympathy for Kaiba. He may be temperamental and somewhat (mostly) narcissistic, but he's quite faithful to the ones he loves. If he's dedicated to Mokuba, multiply that by two and that's the love he feels for Amelda. It goes to the extent that Kaiba takes him to press conferences and cocktail parties. Their relationship is a secret that everyone knows.

"Don't get frustrated Kaiba, it's a matter of explaining. You need to get the four of you to sit down and look at each other face to face, that's the only way that Amelda's going to believe you"

Kaiba stayed quiet for some time. Later he said in a strong-but-calm voice. "Why doesn't he trust me? I have never given him any reason to doubt, quite the opposite I believe."

Well, I definitely agree with that. "I don't think that it's a lack of trust, Kaiba; maybe he's afraid he's going to lose you to this mysterious person that I don't know anything of."

"He's no mystery Yuugi, it's just Siegfried" I think he realized that he just revealed the secret that no one knew. Seth's lover is Siegfried? Wow that's the new headline. KAIBA'S OTHER PERSONALITY IS IN LOVE WITH ARCH-RIVAL.

I want to ask about Siegfried, but I'm afraid to go into unwelcomed territory. He sees me through the screen. I see him roll his eyes. He sighs and starts explaining on his own.

"Apparently Siegfried was in love with me, despite passionately hating my guts (?); when he met Seth, his interest immediately shifted to him. Not that I mind, of course." Well, that's rather interesting. Aren't they supposed to be business rivals?

"Siegfried retired out the gaming industry, and is working on opening a Schroeder's Family baby market (as the request from Leon); he said that after meeting Seth, he didn't want us to be rivals." I see Kaiba smirk, mockingly I'd say. "Not that he could expect any success in the gaming business after what he did in my tournament."

Ok, so Siegfried is in love with Seth and Amelda with Kaiba. What the problem then?

"So Kaiba, what's the issue? Your situation sounds perfect so far." Kaiba growls at this, and looks at me angrily, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Yuugi, you more that anybody should know the inconveniences of having someone living in your head." _Ah ha_, so that's where the problem lies. I do suppose it would be hard to share your _boyfriend_. I mean, if Yami was going out with someone else, in MY BODY, I would be devastated. Even if the spirits can have their own body for some time, they can't perform high-energy activities (including THAT). They would probably faint and vanish if they did.

"Siegfried is jealous of Amelda because he can only spend so much time with Seth, and Amelda doesn't really appreciate Siegfried sleeping with Seth, since they do _it_ in my body."

Well that's quite the dilemma. It's not like Kaiba can split in half to please both, but Seth has to right to be in love too. Amelda _does_ have the right to be wary though. Siegfried **did** previously love Kaiba, and he's pretty damn gorgeous, if I do say so myself. He was invited once to a pool party at the Kaibas' (as a request of Mokura because him and Leon BFFs – caused very awkward moments), and omg, he is flawless from head to toe. His mid-section has the perfect curves without making him look like a woman. He has long legs, wide hips, narrow shoulders and waist, and his trademark pink silky hair. Not to mention his creamy skin, fatless belly and that pair of aqua eyes.

Yes. If I were Amelda, I'd be right on guard.

Kaiba sighs again. "They hate each other's guts, you know, and are always insulting the other. Amelda calls Siegfried a nasty big brother for what he did in Grand Prix, which I partially agree with," Kaiba leans back in his expensive-looking chair before continuing, "but Siegfried had changed dramatically since then, so I don't rub it in his face as much as I would like to."

"On the other hand, when Siegfried gets flustered, offended or cornered, he really pushes on the fact that Amelda has no formal education (not even elementary school) and therefore is, according to him, not a contributing member of society. At that point Amelda is left speechless." Of course, who can go against that?

Finally, Kaiba finishes his rant by saying, "I don't want to takes sides because I think they are both being ridiculous, but I have to defend Amelda while keeping Seth and Siegfried satisfied"

Okay, Kaiba needs major help. I offer to help him out. He's going to be driven crazy if no solution is found.

"I think you four definitely need to sit down and talk this out, like civilized individuals that you are. It's your body they are fighting for after all, Kaiba." I sigh, "I'll try and help, if you want."

I hear him sigh. Deeply. Again. Even Kaiba must realize that he needs someone to keep him sane. I don't suppose Mokuba (being _Leon_'s BFF), is helping much.

Then I hear music to my ears. Just exactly what I needed. "I'll arrange a plane to take to Scotland, Yugi, and we can deal with this after you come back." In a split second, he returns to being Mr. Stoic-Face, and ends the conversation by saying, "but you better be right, or else…"

**000000000000**

Well, there is it. Chapter three. I hope you liked it. I honestly don't know how to write phone conversations, so I think I think poorly in the chapter, writing-wise. Plus, it's SUPER LONG. I do apologize for that. I just don't want this story to have a million chapters, so I needed to get the side issues out of the way. I promise to try to keep the chapter at a moderate length from now on. If maybe if you have any suggestions on where I can split the chapter into two, or how to improve, please do say. I'd love to hear some advice.

In the next chapter, I'll either get to the Arkana deal, or writing some Puzzleshipping. Haven't decided yet what I'll do.

I hope you like it, please do R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi people! I'm back. I know it had been a LOOOONG while since the last update, but as I've told you, inspiration for this story is scarce. Fortunately, a really awesome person by the name of **DaRkZeRoGaL** has offered me help to finish this fic and pretty much wrote the core of this chapter. Without you, my interest for this story would have been out the window. Thank you!

Thank you also to all the reviewers that have shared their 2 cents and gave this story some love. I honestly cannot believe that people like this story so far. I cannot thank you enough times for your attention. Remember that constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Now, off you go. Please enjoy!

**Edit:** OMG people I just realized that this chapter is in third person instead of Yugi's POV. I apologize for the sudden change but DaRkZeRoGaL and I have decided that it's easier this way if we are going to write together. I hope you don't mind too much. It's for the best IMHO : )

**00000000000**

Thanks to Kaiba, Yugi doesn't have to go through many procedures to get them to Scotland. Really, when you have a rich 'friend' like Kaiba, nothing seems impossible. The best part is that Yugi is able to communicate Yami without making him look like a total fool as Kaiba had booked a private plane for them. On the brighter side, Kaiba had also tracked down Arkana, making the search even more efficient. Kaiba's technology seems more intimidating by the minute. I mean, how can one be assured that there isn't any spyware in home devices. There is no guarantee.

The therapy Yugi is going to have to give to the rather odd threesome (foursome, if counting Seth) after he comes back had is going to have to be miraculous if he wants to have Kaiba kissing this feet. Well, that's an exaggeration at this point, but still…

"Yugi, where are we going?" Yami asked curiously, showing himself beside Yugi in his spirit form as the other searched frantically for any items he will need during his stay in the European nation.

Yugi was so busy preparing for the trip -mainly because Kaiba couldn't wait and booked the plane for next day- while Yami himself was busy dodging the clothes Yugi threw out the closet while trying to get his light self to answer his questions. Not that he needed to bother since Yami was still in his spirit form. After packing, Yugi immediately grabbed their luggage, mumbling his goodbyes to his Grandpa- who had already gotten used to Yugi going on big adventures- and rushed to the airport.

"Scotland." Yugi simply replied, a little out of breath from the running.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Scotland? Why are we going to Scotland?"

"Because there is where Arkana is."

Yami's face cringed, disgusted by mentioning of that man. "And what does Arkana," Yami spat at the name in disgust, his mind probably  
heading down the wrong way, recalling emotionally-packed events, "got to do with your trip?"

"Well, do you remember one of his red dark magicians? The one who helped our Dark magician in our duel at the end?" Yami nodded, motioning Yugi to  
continue. "I was thinking of getting that red Dark magician for our Dark  
magician since we didn't at our last duel."

Obviously the cogs are still spinning in Yami's head. "I don't get what you're  
saying. First of all, how does our Dark Magician got to do with this?"

Yugi sighed and proceed to explain everything. "I had a chat with Dark  
magician yesterday night while you were out, and I found out that Dark magician  
has feelings for that Red Dark magician. I think it's sad that he can't be with  
the one he loves so I decided to help him."

"I see. I didn't know Duel monsters could fall in love." Yami murmured, both surprised and amused by the new discovery.

Yugi shook his head and laughed, "Neither did I but I think it's really sweet."  
Maybe it would be better if you were to feel the same way towards me as Dark  
Magician does towards the Red Dark magician, Yugi thought for a split second.

"Whatever you says goes, aibou. You know that I'm always up for an adventure."  
Yami chuckled.

"Thanks." Yugi nodded in appreciation, "Kaiba had already helped us locate  
Arkana. He was the one who helped us book this trip as well. But of course, I  
have to help him with this current situation." Yugi quickly added the last  
part after witnessing Yami's look of disbelief. He had explained Kaiba's dilemma while packing some time before.

Yami grinned, "I still think it's hilarious how he got himself into this. He  
never believes anything until the situation hits him hard in the face."

"Yami, it's not good to think like that. Kaiba really helped us a lot." Yugi scolded.

"And land us into more complicated business by holding tournaments. The battle city and his Kaibaland did a good number on us."

Yugi frowned, "In return, you got your memories back and we are able to help out a friend." He countered.

Yami folded his arms and looked away, "I still don't like him."

"You and Joey never did." He mumbled, rolling his eyes at one of Yami's rare acts of childishness. If Yugi didn't know better, it seems as though Yami was jealous that Yugi was talking with Kaiba without his presence or knowledge. Unfortunately, Yugi didn't realize it.

"That's one of the reasons why Joey is my friend."

Yugi poked his sides, "Stop being childish, Yami."

"Look who is childish." Yami taunted and poked him back and soon, this  
escalated to a mini ticklish war. Of course they didn't make much noise,  
although Yugi had been giggling non-stop. They still have their pride as  
teenagers, at least this is how they thought teenagers would act.

-x-

Very soon, they arrived at Scotland. According to the information Kaiba gave Yugi, Arkana is working at a magician show in Glasgow, where they would arrive. Yugi headed straight to the magician show, where Arkana is working at after, after leaving his valuables in the luxury hotel he was staying at, courtesy of Kaiba Corp.

It wasn't very well known, but nothing can escape the eyes of the Kaiba  
Corporation. Yugi made a mental note to approach Arkana carefully seeing that part of his medical report showed that he is diagnosed with mental illness. This made him wonder why anyone would want to hire him, but it would be a whole different story if the magician show is set up by Arkana himself.

Oh wait, Dark magician still didn't know of this plan yet. This would be a good time to call him out and explain things. Yugi then summoned him via his duel disk, very much like how he summoned him yesterday night.

"Master?" Dark magician inquired in confusion, being summoned once again  
outside a battle.

"Guess where we are now..." Yugi chirped excitedly.

"…" Figures a monster card wouldn't know where they are seeing as they don't study the world map like human does. "No."

"We're in Scotland," Okay… the Dark magician still has no idea about their  
whereabouts. "You're going to thank me later. I got Kaiba to help me track  
down the Red Dark magician so I can find him for you. Of course, I have to do something in return after I go back." Yugi added after seeing the look of disbelief in Dark Magician's face, and it's not because Yugi is tracking down the Red Dark magician. Not yet anyway. Really, why would anyone believe that Kaiba could help someone? Even the person himself would shoot down anyone who claims so.

And the day Kaiba helped someone in need is the day a person dies. Mainly  
because there is a 99.9% possibility that the person can't give anything worth to Kaiba in return.

Then, the point of their trip slowly got to Dark magician, who cluched immediately while remembering their previous conversation, "Wait, you are  
looking for him? For me?"

Yugi chuckled at the look of disbelief in his face. "Yup. I thought it would be a good idea for the both of you to get close to each other. Even though you don't know if he returns your feelings, at least the both of you would be nearby to talk."

Dark magician bowed his head, "Thank you… although I feel that it's  
unnecessary for master to go so far for me."

"It's no problem. Besides, you're dying to see him, right?" Yugi chuckled,  
"Yami knows about this as well and he is all for it too."

"The both of you are very kind masters." The Dark Magician bowed respectfully, showing gratitude to his masters.

Yugi merely smiled and rubbed the back of his head shyly before turning  
towards the entrance of the arena. "From the information Kaiba gave me, Arkana must be in here."

"Every time I think of your arch-rival helping you, I get a feeling someone is dying."

Yugi huffed and folded his arms, "Dark magician, not you too!"

"My apologies, Master." At least the apology is more sincere than Yami.

The two of them walked into the empty arena. The next scheduled show wouldn't be on for at least another four hours or so. The lights were dim, making them walk to the stage with difficulty. Let's just hope Arkana won't make them walk into a magical box wannabe and teleport them to some suicidal place. Oh wait, it's not!

It's a magical hat wannabe.

As if it made anything better.

"Are we supposed to walk in and find ourselves in another trap?" Yami asked, suddenly appearing beside them in spirit form.

"Master Yami." Dark magician greeted.

Yami nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the magical hat. "I wouldn't go there if I were you-"

"You did the other time." Yugi interrupted.

"At least I helped you realize that these things are not safe." Yami reasoned, earning a small chuckle from his light self. "But I doubt Arkana would come out if we holler our lungs out. We should call someone in case we're unable to return."

"I'll text Kaiba." Yugi took out his phone, while Yami's face turned into a scowl. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the Dark magician.

"He said he would keep track on his computer system." Yugi informed a few minutes later, before his phone vibrated violently in his hand. Another text message from Kaiba, it seems. Yugi Read, "WWYD*? Amelda chopped of 4 cm off ZF's hair & now he wont STFU. Seth wants to take over but dats not gonna help. Wat shud I do?"

WOW. Mr. Perfect uses text talk. Who would have thought? Now, how to handle this one? "Any ideas, guys?" Asked Yugi to his group.

They brainstormed for about 3 seconds before the phone vibrated again. "Answer ASAP if u no wats gud 4 u!"

Yugi struggled to type his response as efficiently as Kaiba expected. 'Call Leon to calm Zigfried down. Tell Amelda he isn't doing himself any favour by causing chaos. Separate them asap. Good luck! :]' Yui pressed the SEND button.

Well, now that the situation has been handled, Yugi returned his attention to the present, where a most-likely trap was waiting for them.

"How nice…"

Yugi frowned at Yami's odd behavior. "So… let's go in." Yugi said slowly and entered the door of the magical hat with Dark magician.

A few seconds passed and the door opened, revealing a room filled with lit  
candles. Despite the appearance, the smoke from cigarettes is just too much to bear. Yugi knew that second-hand smokers had a bigger risk in developing a cancerous tumour than a smoker himself. Looks like Arkana's illness must be worse than Yugi thought if the magician were to go this far as to smoke his life away. As far as he knew, Arkana's report never mentioned of him being a smoker.

"Ugh…" Yugi covered his nose.

"Do you want to switch, aibou? I can take this easily." Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded slowly, "If you are sure…" He muttered before Yami took over his body.

Yami huffed and folded his arms, "If he were to live in Egypt, I would've  
banished him permanently for smoking such an unhealthy gas."

The Dark magician coughed, "Priest Seth's father smoked and-"

"He died, okay? Although it was for a different reason." Yami mumbled,  
"Besides, the thing that was smoking were his ears when he was angry.  
Either that or it was from his attempt to performing weird curses. "Weird old man." Yami rolled his eyes and ventured further.

Upon arriving at his destination, he saw Arkana sitting on the chair with an unstable glint in his eyes. His hand held a cigarette while the other looked like a cane; the one magicians usually use to perform magic. The look of Arkana doesn't spell good as he was looking at Yami and the Dark magician, chuckling maniacally. Right below his feet was the Red Dark magician, the one who helped them out during their last duel. He looked miserable and was obviously been abused by his master. The card laid beside him was crumpled, but not torn, as the monster card was very rare and valuable.

"Hello ladies and gentleman…" Arkana whispered, "Welcome to my show."

**00000000000**

Well, what'd you think?

Again, thank you **DaRkZeRoGaL** for being so enthusiastic. I can't believe my luck for finding you!

R&R :]


	5. Chapter 5

Hi gaiz! Well, I know I said I wouldn't continue, but I felt so terrible because one of the reviewers pointed out that the Dark Magicians hadn't even met yet. I then had this flow of inspiration (the one that comes once in a blue moon). This is supposed to be a closing good-bye chapter for you followers who encouraged me to develop this couple. I plan for this fic to be officially discontinued, but I guess I could post someday if I even have another injection of creativity.

To the people who contacted me about continuing this fic, please, by all means exploit this idea as much as you want. RDMxDM has so much potential as a couple. If you want to re-write my story from scratch in your own way, please do (some me some tiny credit, of course lol!

Before continuing, please beware of bad duel descriptions. I confess that I skipped most of the duels while watching YuGiOh! on YouTube and I have no idea of dueling rules or special summons or whatever. I trying to research as I wrote so I didn't look totally stupid, but please don't bite if I made a mistake. The important part is the love-bird, right!

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Dear mother, save me from this guy," thought Yugi when he saw Arkana looking very much like a lunatic. The said person seemed to be sickly and heavily underweight. His hands also shook permanently, having difficulty holding his cigarette in place. Overall, he seemed pitiful and hopeless.

This changed drastically when he laughed maniacally and walked closer to Yugi, who immediate stepped back as the other approached. Yami immediately took over after sensing the danger that his aibou might have to face. He states the purpose of their presence, "Arkana, I came for the three Dark Magicians that rightfully belong to us," he said, referring to both himself and Yugi. He couldn't imagine what the three majestic monsters have had to go through under the claws of this heartless man.

Arkana, decidedly unable to back down from a challenge regardless of the consequences, decides to accept with conditions of his own.

"Very well, Yugi Moto, but since we are un my place, you'll play under my rules! Hahaha!" He pointed to a down-facing hallow crystal pyramids that stood on a thin and narrow wood post early 16 feet above the ground. "We will stand on the pyramid. The more life points we lose, the more the wood post will shake. The loser, meaning you, Yugi, will fall! Hahahaha!"

'Gosh, this guy is suicidal', thought Yugi from his soul room.

After (very carefully) re-locating to the proposed battlefield, he shuffles his deck, mindfully remembering the trick that Arkana played on him last time. If the guy is as foolish now as he was then, he'd do the same trick again.

[A/N: I'm using the anime as a guide, not actual rules.]

As he expected, however, Card Destruction appear in his hand right in turn. Déjà vu, he thought.

Yami expected a bigger challenge from his opponent, but apparently Arkana's mental instability has also taken an effect on his dueling skills. Now, the moment of truth had arrived: his two magicians were face-to-face, shock evident in their expressions. They seemed to be having a staring duel-within-a-duel, looking at each other intently as if having an intense conversation. The Red Dark Magician's expression showed a cocky hunger for violence. He wanted to show his purple look-a-like what a real magician was like.

The Dark Magician's face, on the other hand, read angst, need and hope. They looked directly to his love's eyes, needing a sign of common ground. Did his fellow mage long for him as he did? Did he love him?

Then it clicked. This is not the one he loves. It should have been evident from the beginning. This Red mage is not the one he longed for so much. This one's fierce, read-to-bite expression should have been some clear indication.

Of course, Yugi sensed none of this. All three magicians looked the same after all, and he only interacted with two. His trusted creature, after an intense staring contest with his counterpart, shook his head side-to-side to indicate that this is not the one he loves. At this point, Yugi orders his Dark Magician to attack his look-a-like in order to send both magicians to the graveyard. Then he summoned Kuriboh and sacrificed it to summon his Dark Magician Girl using Magician Dimension (and give her a 300 attack point boost from each magician in the graveyard) and attack Arkana's Mystic Tomato. He was left with 600 life points and with Legion the Fiend Jester on the field in defence mode.

Unable to use his Mystic Tomato's special ability to summon a DARK monster with 1500 ATK or less, Arkana activates oh-so-unexpectedly the Dark Magic Curtain in order to bring another of his Dark Magicians to the field in attach mode. This one's blood-thirsty expression feel as he saw who his master was dueling with. This tanned, handsome face now read imploration, as if begging to be taken away, wanting a new master. Yami didn't need his Dark Magician to decipher that this one is the guy they were looking for.

Arkana didn't seem to notice that Dark Magician Girl could send his him to the graveyard in two seconds. '_Playing with a person like this is tasteless'_, commented Yugi from his soul room. '_Agreed_,' responded Yami, '_he is a pitiful man_'.

Knowing that he had practically won the duel given his Dark Magician Girl on the field, he decided to give his Dark Magician a spoonful of joy, first by playing Monster Reborn to bring his mage back (and see both Magicians' love-sick expressions) and then by using Brain control to bring the Red Dark Magician to his side of the field. He then ordered Dark Magician Girl to attack Legion the Fiend Jester, and then have his new Dark Magician attack his dreadful master, ending the duel. Arkana's Life Points were reduced to zero, officially declaring Yami to be the winner.

Yami had little time for celebration, since Arkana's wood post immediately started to shake. The poor guy lost balance soon after the fact, and immediately started to fall. Yami's heart was racing, trying to figure out how to prevent a tragic death or injury. Unexpected from the situation, though expected from Arkana, a giant-but-soft inflatable mattress was waiting for him on the bottom, disguised as a stage by using a pitch-dark fabric. Because the fabric was black, it created no shadow and looked flat from high above.

'_Perhaps he's not so crazy after all, huh_?' inquired Yugi.

'_I guess not, aibou_,' Responded Yami

After falling, Arkana stayed still on the mattress, as if asleep or fainted. Once Yami reached the spot, he realized that the mad magician had not fainted, but was breathing deeply and in deep thinking. Expecting the worst reaction, Yami got closer and closer to obtain his prize.

"I won the duel, Arkana. It's time for you to give what is rightfully mine." Yami declared, still wary of any sudden movements. To his surprise, Arkana, unwilling to speak but also too tired to fight, simply looked away from Yami as he stretched out his duel-disk wearing arm for Mr. King-of-Games to take his new monsters. Yami retrieved Arkana's deck quickly and even faster scanned for his prizes. Eventually the first Magician popped up, followed shortly by the other two.

Not willing to risk an outburst from Arkana, Yugi, now in his body, ran to the doors and shouted some rushed but well-meaning good-byes to Arkana. He quickly exited the building, hauled a taxi cab and, now safe, rested in his hotel. He scanned over his deck and pulled out his 4 Dark Magicians, mindfully setting them side-by-side in hoped for them to 'communicate' and 'get to know one another.' It might have been his imagination, but he could swear to have seen his Dark Magician smile for fraction of a second.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Noting a gentle vibration under his pillow, Yugi sleepily opened his Kaiba Corp-sponsored mobile device and responded to a rather angry sounding CEO.

"What the f**k Yugi! I did not give you the latest technology in mobile telecommunications for you to NOT use it! Do you know what I've been through in the fast 12 hours? Living hell!"

"W..hat? Oh.. Kaiba? You've gone through what? Well, I can advise right now to just stop talking to Amelda and Zigfried until I go back, how's that?"

"That's not help! These people are trying to bang into my room! I can't even be in alone here! Uggghhhh!"

Yugi, now fully awake, "All right, I suppose we can try some pre-therapy. Just let them in and put your phone on speaker. Let's see what I can try"

*Big Sigh* - - - *Door creaking open* - - - *Lots of noise and yelling*

"Okay Yugi, time to work your magic." Kaiba whispered in to the phone.

/ "*Cough* _All right guys, quit yelling like 5-year-olds please! Why don't you act civilized, at least for this conversation?_"/

"Who called you? Mind your own business!" Amelda yelled back before temping to cut Zigfried's hair _again_ with scissors. "Ugghhh, you bitch!" The pink-haired businessman responded *insert slap onomatopoeia*.

/ "_Who called me? Well, your desperate boyfriend since he can't stand both of you's bitch-slaps any longer._"/ Yugi Sighed deeply, almost as if feeling Kaiba's pain. / "_I don't know if you people realize this, but Kaiba's not your average push-over boyfriend who lets his partner do whatever he wants. He has his interests clear in mind, his sanity, for example; if you don't interfere with those interests, he won't doubt to set you aside in favor of inner peace_." /

Yugi realized that Kaiba was, in fact, a push over. Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked for help. Obviously he didn't mention in his own favour, given that Kaiba Corp was paying for the logistics of his trip.

Both Amelda and Zigfried stayed quiet.

/ "_Amelda, I know it's hard to understand this, but Kaiba really can't help that Seth lives in his mind. Honest. It's the same thing here with Yami. We share one body. If you love Kaiba, you're going to have to understand someday because Kaiba can't help it."_ /

"So you're telling to just suck it up! To just accept the fact that my BOYFRIEND sleeps with this PUSSY? Forget it! You wouldn't get it at all!" Amelda responded angrily before storming out of the room. Kaiba was tempted to follow, but it sounded like Yugi had some piece of advice for Zigfried as well.

/ "_And you, Zigfried, honestly? You're a smart man. You know that if Kaiba chooses Amelda's love over Seth's interest, you lose. You also lose if Kaiba gets tired of you both and kicks you out of his life. If you really love Seth, you shouldn't tempt Kaiba to choose Amelda over you. Both Kaiba and you are highly dominating people, perhaps your egos are too big to fit in one place. If I were, you I wouldn't take any chances_."/

"If Kaiba kicks this bitch out, I can have them both for myself ^^" Zigfried responded wittily, winking at Kaiba in the process.

/ "_Yeah, sure thing, except Kaiba doesn't love you. He loves Amelda, buddy_." /

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that!" Ziggy said before suggestively walking out of the room, placing emphasis in his sensual movement. He new that somewhere is Kaiba's mind was Seth watching after all.

…

*Sigh* "Peace at last." Kaiba remarked, not quite believing that there was no yelling anymore. No screams. No complains.

"I hope it lasts until I hope, Kaiba. I suddenly hope it does."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Yay done! Well, I hope you liked it. Again, I don't know dueling rules, so please forgive me it I got anything wrong. I realize now that summoning the Dark Magician Girl was probably unnecessary, but who care? Yugi won.

I confess I spell-checked very quickly since it's midnight and I see keyboard keys when I close my eyes from staring at them so much.

Anyways, I really hope you liked it!


End file.
